Rosjuniu
by Eresevet
Summary: Ukraina stara się odzyskać niepodległość. Aby ją zdobyć musi wykrzesać z siebie trochę odwagi oraz sprzeciwić się ukochanemu bratu i siostrze.


- Rosjuniu… - zaczęła Ukraina, stając w progu. Jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na stojącą przy drzwiach wejściowych walizkę i podeszła do śpiącego brata.- Naprawdę mi przykro, ale podjęłam decyzję. Odchodzę. - powiedziała, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że Ivan jej nie słyszy. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni karteczkę i położyła ją na stojącym przy łóżku stole. Jej oczy zaszkliły się. Jakiś czas temu nie pomyślałaby, że byłaby w stanie odejść. - Wybacz. - rozpłakała się na dobre. Cicho domknęła drzwi i zaczęła zbliżać się w stronę walizki. Nagle jakaś niespodziewana siła przygwoździła ją do ściany. Wystraszona, krzyknęła, lecz po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że może obudzić swojego brata. Poczuła, jak chłodne ostrze dotyka jej skóry, zostawia na niej płytkie wcięcie, a ciepła krew sączy się z niego , wsiąkając w sweter. Spotkała ziemne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

- Dokąd się wybierasz, siostro? - zapytała Białoruś, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Przetarła ranę na szyi Ukrainy białą chusteczką, używając jej po chwili także do wytarcia splamionego krwią scyzoryka, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawała, a który po chwili znów wylądował za czarną przepaską na udzie dziewczyny. Natasha wciąż pożerała Olenę spojrzeniem. Jednak dobrze zrobiłam nie kładąc się spać, pomyślała.

- Nataszko… - dziewczyna dotknęła rany na szyi. Odetchnęła, czując, że nie jest poważna.- Nataszko, ja… Nie sądzę, że zrozumiesz.

- Mów. - jasnowłosa zlękła się, słysząc ton głosu Białorusi. Jak zwykle przerażająca, pomyślała. W jej głowie narodziła się myśl, aby zrezygnować z pomysłu i zostać w domu brata, czekając na kolejną okazję do odejścia. Lecz taka mogła nie nastąpić zbyt szybko. Ukraina westchnęła, siląc się na spokój. Tak, zostanie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, ale jej ludzie nie mogli dłużej czekać. Zbyt wiele poświęciła, aby teraz zrezygnować…

Weź się w garść! To nie przed Białorusią drżały narody, to nie Białoruś nazywana była Kozakiem! – próbowała dodać sobie odwagi.

- Odchodzę. - nie wierzyła, że zdołała wymówić to słowo. Obserwowała reakcję siostry. Przez chwilę stała spokojnie, a gdy zrozumiała, co chce zrobić Olena, jej źrenice zwęziły się. Zacisnęła mocno pięści, aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

- Niestety, nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Nikt nie będzie sprzeciwiał się Ivanowi. - wymówiła beznamiętnym tonem i sztywnym krokiem zaczęła zbliżać się w kierunku Ukrainy.

Płomień zapalonej świecy lekko zadrgał, zniekształcając cienie obu dziewczyn. Natasha wciąż zbliżała się, a srebrne włosy kołysały się w prawo i w lewo, tworząc coś na wzór srebrnej otoczki. Niebieskie oczy wyrażały chęć mordu. Niczym anioł zwiastujący śmierć. Olena przełknęła ślinę. Ta sytuacja z każdą chwilą stawała się bardziej niezręczna. Musiała coś wymyślić!

- Widzisz, Natashko… Czasami trzeba podjąć decyzje, które albo zniszczą nasze życie, albo sprawią, że stanie się jeszcze piękniejsze. Ja patrzę w przyszłość z nadzieją na to drugie. Ty również powinnaś.- zaczęła spokojnie. - W tym domu, mimo iż na pozór wygląda spokojnie, panuje tyrania.

Białoruś przystanęła, a jej siostra kontynuowała:

-Czy widziałaś ostatnio pana Torisa? Braciszek kazał mu się nam nie pokazywać, ponieważ w przypływie gniewu uderzył go, przez co biedaczek upadł na rękę i teraz nosi ją w gipsie. W dodatku ma całą posiniaczoną twarz, a braciszek nawet go nie przeprosił.

- Kłamiesz!

- Nie, Nataszko, nie kłamię. Ty tego nie widzisz, za bardzo zaślepiła się miłość… W dodatku nasi ludzie na nas liczą. Większość z nich nie żyje, ludzie Rosjusia ich zniszczyli. Po prostu zostali zgnieceni jak małe robaki. - jej oczy zaszkliły się. - Mam tego dość. Nie mogę patrzeć jak mój lud cierpi przez moją niekompetencję.

Białoruś wlepiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów, czując wstyd. Jej ludzie… cierpią? Jakoś nigdy specjalnie się tym nie zainteresowała, polegając wyłącznie na swoim bracie. Wierzyła, że przebywanie w jego otoczeniu jest dla niej najlepszym wyjściem, ponieważ dom otaczała dobra i spokojna aura. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego większość państw drżało przed Rosją. Przecież Ivan był jej najwspanialszym, najlitościwszym, najpiękniejszym… tyranem?

W jednej chwili cała miłość, którą była zaślepiona uległa długo skrywanej prawdzie. W tym domu naprawdę zdarzały się dziwne rzeczy. Co jakiś czas jedna osoba ze służby nie pokazywała się przez kilka tygodni, a na ich ciałach widniało z każdym rokiem coraz więcej blizn. Białoruś nigdy nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Przez jej głowę przeleciało wiele scenariuszy. Twarz Ivana wykrzywiona w gniewnym uśmiechu, szczęk łamanych kości i ból. Nie było to dla niej nic nowego, sama przeżyła tak wiele, lecz wciąż nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak ten biedny, kulący się przed nią ze strachu Rosja mógł kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.

- Nataszko, ja… muszę już iść. - powiedziała Ukraina. Wyminąwszy swoją siostrę, podniosła walizkę, uchyliła drzwi i rzuciła Białorusi ostatnie spojrzenie, a następnie wyszła, gasząc podmuchem zimnego, syberyjskiego wiatru świeczkę.

Stanęła przed obskurnym domem z odpadającym od ścian tynkiem. Westchnęła i zebrawszy całą swoją odwagę zapukała. Czuła, jak jej serce bije w przyśpieszonym tempie. Ta wizyta była dla niej ważna, mogła zadecydować o odzyskaniu przez nią niepodległości. Z domu wyłonił się człowiek o niezwykle bladej cerze, podkrążonych, zielonych oczach bez wyraźnego blasku, które mają oczy osób zdrowych. Ukraina westchnęła, próbując ustać na miękkich nogach i rzekła:

- Witaj. Mam pewną prośbę…

Rosja obudził się. Zerknął na zegarek. Było bardzo wcześnie, lecz on postanowił wstać. Tej nocy dręczyły go koszmary o samotności. Wszyscy po kolei opuszczali go, nawet ci, po których nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał. Przetarł oczy, jego uwagę przykuła zmięta karteczka leżąca na nocnym stoliku. Chwycił ją o schował do kieszeni, miał teraz o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Cicho, starając się, aby schody nie skrzypiały, wspiął się na drugie piętro potężnego domu i zapukał do drzwi jednego z pokoi należących do służących. Otworzyła mu zmasakrowana twarz szatyna, zwanego Litwą. Toris, widząc swojego gościa, zaczął się trząść. Jeśli Ivan zechciałby znów go zaatakować, to najprawdopodobniej byłby martwy, ponieważ jedna z jego rąk tkwiła w gipsie i nie dało się nią poruszać, a co dopiero odpierać tak potężne ataki przeciwnika. Dotknął zdrową dłonią swojego złamanego nosa i kilku większych zadrapań zdobiących policzki i czoło. Uchylił drzwi trochę mocniej, wpuszczając do swojego jednoosobowego pokoju Rosję i dla pewności nie zamknął ich. Chociaż na nic by mu się to nie zdało. Estonia i Łotwa nie odważyliby się na pomoc, w końcu sami nieraz obrywali jeszcze mocniej. Białoruś i Ukraina zapewne jeszcze spały i raczej nie usłyszałyby łomotu, ich pokoje mieściły się na parterze.

- Litwo, jak miło cię widzieć! Widzisz, miałem dzisiaj dziwny sen, w którym opuściłeś mnie i upokorzyłeś jak jakiegoś bezpańskiego psa - powiedział, mrożącym krew w żyłach tonem. Szatyn podskoczył i odsunął się na drugi koniec pokoju, jednak Ivan w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy nim. Z całej siły zamachnął i przyłożył Litwinowi w twarz. Kiedy ten upadł, chwycił jego rękę i wykręcił do tyłu. Usłyszał jęki i błaganie o litość, jednak to nie pomogło. Szarpnął rękę Torisa, który krzyknął. Odgłos łamanej kości został zagłuszony przez jego wrzask. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i stanęła w nich Białoruś we własnej osobie. Przez chwilę przyglądała się swemu bratu stojącemu z maską psychopaty na twarzy. A kiedy spojrzał na nią i ich oczy się spotkały, Natasha zadrżała i powiedziała:

-A więc Katyusha miała rację.

I wybiegła z pokoju, a jej głośne kroki można było usłyszeć nawet na parterze. Ivan otrząsnął się i puścił Litwę, który natychmiast przyciągnął drugą już złamaną rękę do siebie. Pokój wypełnił się szlochem i przekleństwami.

Rosja prędko zbiegł po schodach. Zauważył swoją siostrę, kiedy wychodziła w pokoju z małą walizeczką w lewej ręce. Tym razem nie bał się jej, tak jak zawsze. Kiedy ich spojrzenia po raz kolejny w tym dniu się spotkały, podszedł do niej i przygwoździł do ściany. Spojrzała na niego w politowaniem i odepchnęła, przy okazji wyciągając scyzoryk. Ivan upadł na ziemię, lecz podniósł się na kolana. Udało mu się pochwycić rąbek sukni Natashy. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, mrożąc brata spojrzeniem.

- Czego chcesz? - wysyczała, odwracając się.

- Proszę, nie odchodź, nie chcę zostać sam! - szlochał. No złudzenia przypominał małego dzieciaka, jakim był kilka wieków temu. Płaczliwym, polegającym głównie na Olenie. Kto by pomyślał, że wyrośnie z niego psychopata. - Przepraszam, to się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, ale zostań! Błagam!

-I le?- zapytała Białoruś, a widząc zaszklone oczy brata, spoglądające na nią z niezrozumieniem, rozwinęła pytanie. - Ile razy doprowadziłeś ich do takiego stanu?

- Nie wiem. - pociągnął nosem. – Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie jestem w stanie zliczyć.

- Czy Katyushę też biłeś?

- Nie, nie śmiałbym! To jej zawdzięczam całe swoje życie. - wyznał, a następnie podniósł się. Stał na równi z Natashą. Ręka trzymająca scyzoryk niebezpiecznie drgnęła. Zamyśliła się na moment. Kątem oka spojrzała na drzwi wejściowe, od których dzieliło ją kilka kroków, a następnie na Ivana, spoglądającego na nią z nadzieją. Podejmowała już w życiu wiele wyborów, lecz żaden z nich był tak trudny. Rozum podpowiadał jej, żeby odejść, a serce, żeby zostać. Ten człowiek bił Litwę, Estonię i Łotwę, pomyślała, kiedy się nimi znudzi, może zacząć znęcać się nad tobą. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust w pobłażliwym uśmiechu. Ivan rozpromienił się, mając nadzieję, że siostra jednak z nim zostanie. Jak bardzo się mylił… Natasha otarła łzę spływającą po policzku brata i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny, aczkolwiek chłodny pocałunek.

-Byvaj, brat- powiedziała w swoim języku, białoruskim, tak dawno nieużywanym na rzecz rosyjskiego. Gwałtownie odwróciła się, odrzucając srebrne włosy do tyłu. Otworzyła drewniane drzwi, poczuła chłodny podmuch syberyjskiego wiatru na swojej twarzy. Nie zważając na niską temperaturę, zaczęła maszerować, niekiedy zapadając się w głębokim śniegu, a Ivan przyglądał się jej sylwetce, zanim na dobre nie zniknęła za horyzontem.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę, którą wcześniej wziął ze swojego nocnego stolika, rozwinął, a kiedy przeczytał, jego oczy po raz kolejny wypełniły się łzami, a szloch rozniósł się po całym domu.

Ya lyublyu tebe , brat.

Zegar wybił południe. Kilka niechlujnie ubranych osób leniwie wytoczyło się z sali. Bez słowa zmierzali w kierunku wyjścia z budynku, przed którym stały samochody. Feliks Łukasiewicz wsiadł do jednego z nich. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się nie zasnąć. Na dzisiejszej konferencji wydarzyło się bardzo wiele. Tak wiele, że mózg Feliksa nie był w stanie zrozumieć wszystkiego. Nagle przez uchylone okno samochodu wleciała dzisiejsza gazeta. Polak sięgnął po nią. Na pierwszej stronie wielkimi literami widniał napis „Dnia 24 sierpnia Ukraina odzyskuje niepodległość. Polska ją uznaje." Feliks uśmiechnął się i mruknął pod nosem:

- Masz czego chciałaś.

Nagle samochód zatrzymuje się, ktoś stuka w szybę. Blondyn sięga po obrotową rączkę na drzwiach i mozolnie kręci nią. Zaskakuje go widok niebieskich oczu wwiercających się w niego z determinacją.

- Mam prośbę… - zaczyna Natasha.


End file.
